Snowflakes Dancing in the Night
by Mirror-of-Roses
Summary: Anna wakes up in the middle of the night and wants to see if Elsa's awake. She is, and the sisters have some fun together, making up for lost time.


Author's Note: I wanted to make a frozen fic, and this idea actually came to me before I went to sleep. That doesn't really matter though, as long as you enjoy it! Reviews appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. All rights go to Disney.

* * *

The Great Thaw was only 3 months ago. Elsa was Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff were happily together, Sven lived in the castle stables and Olaf lived in the castle.

* * *

Anna had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how much she tried.

"Mmm..." Anna yawned, sitting up in her bed. She pulled off the covers and swung her legs over and off the bed, revealing her soft green pyjamas. She stood up, scratching her head through her bed hair. She combed it out a bit so it wasn't as bad.

"I wonder if Elsa's awake...?" Anna wondered, dragging her feet to her bedroom door and quietly opening it.

She tiptoed through the hallways, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone. Anna heard quiet footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around, hoping it was just a guard on the job. It wasn't a guard, but someone equally harmless to her. It was Olaf the snowman.

"Hey, Anna!" Olaf exclaimed happily, waving at her.

"Shh!" Anna shushed him, continuing in a hushed voice "Olaf! You might wake someone!"

"Oh, sorry, Anna," Olaf whispered loudly "So, what are you doing up so late? Sneaking out to go to Kristoff's place?"

"W-where'd you get _that_ idea?" Anna blushed, embarrassed.

"I was only guessing," Olaf's eyes widened "Am I right?"

"No! I was going to see if Elsa's awake, silly," Anna whispered.

"_Oh," _Olaf's mouth made an 'O' shape "Have fun!" Olaf waved, walking away.

Anna made it to Elsa's room. She softly opened the door and peeked inside to see Elsa waking up.

'Oh no, I woke her up!' Anna thought, panicking 'What'll I do? She's always busy and- great, she's looking at me.'

"Anna?" Elsa mumbled tiredly "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong," Anna stammered, opening the door a little more "You can go back to sleep, Elsa. Don't worry about me"

"You wouldn't be here unless you needed something," Elsa stood from her bed, revealing a light blue nightgown "Tell me what it is"

"Well... do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked her sister "You did make one without me, after all..."

Elsa smiled, "Of course."

The sisters walked through the hallways and to the ballroom. They stood in the middle of it.

"Stand back," Elsa said to Anna, who stepped back.

Elsa drew back her hands and pushed them forward, creating a blanket of snow from directly in front of her to the wall, covering a side of the room.

"Whoa..." Anna picked up some snow. She blew on it, making sparkly snowflakes rise into the air. Her face wa filled with wonder.

"Remember, we need that for the snow-woman," Elsa giggled at Anna's childishness.

"Oh yeah," Anna smiled, making a snowball.

* * *

The sisters were maki the second snowball, the first and biggest one sitting in the middle of the room.

"It's been a while since we've done this, you know?" Anna said thoughtfully "Playing in the snow together..."

"Yes, it has..." Elsa said wistfully "We're making up for lost time."

"Yep!" Anna said as they lifted the second snowball, placing it on top of the first. "So, what's it like being Queen of Arendelle? Hard?"

"Definitely," Elsa sighed "It's really tiring, I'm always busy..." Elsa blinked "What's it like having Kristoff?"

"He's the best! He's amazing, I really love him. Thanks for letting us visit each other too, Elsa," Anna smiled, rolling the head of the snow-woman on the floor.

"No problem. I couldn't keep you two apart," Elsa giggled. Anna blushed.

* * *

"We're done!" Anna jumped up and down when they finished.

The snow-woman wasn't too big, but bigger than Olaf with sticks for arms and a carrot nose.

"It's missing something..." Elsa said thoughtfully.

"Eyes?" Anna guessed.

"No, not just that," Elsa put her hand out to the snow-woman and waved it in a circular motion. It had eyes like Olaf's with eyelashes on them and a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, and I like smiling faces!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Did you just...?" Anna said in awe. Elsa nodded. "Hello, Amanda." Anna turned to her new snow friend "I'm Anna, and that's Elsa."

"Hello, Anna and Elsa!" Amanda smiled.

"We have a friend we want to show you," Elsa said to Amanda.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Amanda said excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf waddled into the ballroom "Who's this?"

"Olaf, this is Amanda," Anna introduced Olaf to Amanda.

"Hello!" Amanda grinned at Olaf.

The sisters giggled as they watched Olaf make a new friend.


End file.
